piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubba
Clubba was one of the pirates under Captain Hector Barbossa's command aboard the Black Pearl who suffered from the Curse of the Aztec Gold. He was thin, with a bald head and scarred face. Biography Clubba joined the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow prior to the search for Isla de Muerta, and served under Sparrow until the night of Barbossa's mutiny. Clubba and the rest of the crew stood by Barbossa against Jack, who was then marooned on Rumrunner's Isle while the crew, now serving Barbossa, continued on to Isla de Muerta. There, they took the treasure of Hernán Cortés and spent it all on life's pleasures. It was only later that the crew realized the treasure was cursed. Clubba found himself unable to die, and unable to feel neither pleasure nor pain. Under moonlight, he and the crew became walking skeletons, and the undead men began their quest to return all eight hundred and eighty two gold coins to Isla de Muerta. Years later he participated in the attack on Port Royal, slaughtering many civilians. Clubba and Maximo teamed up to steal a large metal pot, but then worked together to throw it through a window. Clubba and Maximo were also seen chasing a civilian through the town. He and the rest of the cursed crew returned to the Pearl with Elizabeth Swann as a prisoner. She revealed her last name, Turner, which happened to be the last name of the man whose blood they still required to release themselves from the curse. Additionally, she had the last piece of Aztec gold that needed to be returned to the Isla de Muerta. Clubba would later, on Barbossa's orders, carry food into his cabin to serve for him and Elizabeth. As Elizabeth walked out the cabin suddenly, she stumbled onto the main deck and saw all of the cursed crew, including Clubba, who terrorised her. Clubba gave her a horrid look as he swabbed the deck. As Barbossa scared Elizabeth, she ran into the cabin, and the crew all laughed, but would promptly rush back to their stations when Barbossa yelled at them. Clubba was a on a longboat with Maximo as the crew rowed into Isla De Muerta. Clubba would be present during the blood ritual that would hopefully release them from their undead bonds. He stood with Scratch, and the two scared Elizabeth by making throat-slitting movements with their hands. However, it soon became clear that she was not a Turner, and that they were still cursed. Clubba started to doubt Barbossa's leadership, but these thoughts were soon silenced by threats from the captain. On the bo'sun's command, the whole crew searched for Elizabeth, who had disappeared with the medallion after Barbossa slapped her. They found that the oars to the longboats were missing, and went to find them, not knowing that Elizabeth and Will Turner had used them to travel across the sea to their ship, the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. When the cursed crew chased the HMS Interceptor with the goal of murdering everyone aboard and taking the medallion, he climbed the rigging, but soon ended up getting stuck hanging from a rope. Therefore, he did not participate in the beginning of the boarding of the Interceptor. However, he would join in later on in the battle, eventually capturing Jack Sparrow's Motley Crew. As the crew were captured, he and the crew attempted to undress Elizabeth and possibly rape her, but Will stopped them, revealing that he could offer his blood payment, being a Turner. Although, his terms were that the crew and Elizabeth went free. However, the crew took his demand of 'freeing Elizabeth' as making her walk the ship's plank. Clubba, like most of the other pirates from Barbossa's crew, fought against the British Royal Navy onboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] when Commodore Norrington's men launched an assault on the island. Clubba battled the Navy crew until the curse was lifted, and, upon seeing Koehler dead, dropped his cutlass and was taken back to Port Royal to be hanged.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Behind the scenes * Clubba was played by David Patykewich in The Curse of the Black Pearl. * When the cursed crew were first identified, Clubba was confused with Weatherby. It was assumed that Clubba stayed behind at Isla de Muerta and died with Jacoby and Monk, but it was later revealed that it was in fact Weatherby who stayed and was killed. * In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Clubba appears as a playable character. However, he looks like Weatherby and fulfills Weatherby's role at Isla de Muerta. Strangely, he also appears aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], where he confronts Murtogg and Mullroy. In the game, Mullroy fires a cannon at Bo'sun and Clubba while they're cursed, and the two are not affected. However, once the curse has been lifted, Mullroy fires again, killing the two. In the game, he wields a broomstick instead of a sword during the Port Royal attack. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males